Angel Wings
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: The War was over, Voldemort was dead. They should be able to live their lives, right? Harry just wants to be with his bonded. Draco needs to escape the darkness his family had buried him in. Ron has to be strong for his mate and Severus must once more fight for the lives of his precious students. What does a water nymph have to do with any of them? HPxFW RWxDM SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm stuck on my other stories. Couldn't find the map to point out which direction I should go to. I just decided to post this one instead.**

* * *

Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived-twice, and the man who vanquished the Dark Lord was tired. He felt it in every bone in his body; his chest ached every time he breathed, his hands shook with exhaustion and his legs trembled as they struggled to keep him upright. The final battle had just ended but he couldn't rest. They were still counting the dead and Madame Pomfrey was busy tending to the wounded. Minerva had tried to call for help from St. Mungo's but the hospital was also overrun with injured wizards and witches. He was bandaging Fred Weasley's head. Contrary to their first assumption, the young man had not died, he'd merely fallen unconscious after he was hit by falling debris. Harry's hands shook with the bandages and tears began to fall as he finally allowed himself to think of how close he had come to losing his mate.

"Oh Fred," unable to stop himself any longer Harry let his shoulders slump as he began to sob for his partner. They'd been bonded for a year, a few months before Fred and his twin had left Hogwarts to open up their own business.

"He's fine Harry." the gentle voice penetrated through the haze of both grief and relief. "He's going to be fine, and so are you." the voice was familiar and one he hadn't heard in a while. It was one that brought him safety and comfort in his darkest hours and the person who owned it was one that he had missed terribly.

"Mimi?" he looked up hopefully, bright green eyes shining as they fell upon the familiar face. "You're here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm here Harry."

"But how?"

"I'll explain later. For now you rest."

"I missed you Mimi."

"I missed you too scamp." she smiled at him then pointed her wand at the redhead's bed. "Now join your mate and rest. I've got to help Aunt Poppy with the others."

"I'm glad you're here." Harry told her as he settled himself next to the resting Weasley.

"I am too." she spelled a blanket on him and smiled as he fell asleep cuddling with Fred. She sighed while spelling the curtains shut and putting up wards on the sleeping men to alert her of any change in their condition. She turned her attention to the infirmary which was overflowing with people and searched for her distraught aunt. Madame Pomfrey's usually neat appearance now resembled that of someone who'd gone through battle herself. She shook her head once more before setting off to take charge; they really needed to put someone with more authority as the leader of this school.

XoxoxoX

"Glad to see you're awake mate," Ron said as he peeked through the curtains separating Harry and Fred from the rest of the patients in the infirmary.

"Hey Ron." Harry looked up from where he'd been staring at his mate. "Where's your shadow?" he asked noting the lack of one bushy-haired know-it-all.

"I ditched her right after the battle." Ron shrugged while taking a seat next to Fred, so Harry didn't have to turn away from his brother. "She was going on and on about finally being away from trouble and such. I swear she was planning our wedding by the end of her speech."

"That sucks mate."

"Yeah."

"So, what's been going on out there? Mimi hasn't allowed me out of bed ever since she came."

"She's taken over the hospital wing," Ron grinned. "A day after the battle." his cornflower blue eyes twinkled devilishly at Harry. "Fudge and Scrimgeour both came to see you. They wanted to talk to you about the upcoming elections I think, and they were demanding that Madame Pomfrey wake you up due to the importance of their presence." Ron snorted at the thought. "Poppy tore into them about disturbing the patients but Scrimgeour shoved her away from the doorway." Harry winced though his eyes blazed with anger at the disrespect towards the mediwitch.

"What did Mimi do?"

"Oh, she helped Poppy aside and faced both, but she put a silencing bubble around the three of them before she said anything. I swear Harry, I have never seen anyone turn so many colors without a spell. By the end of their talk Fudge and Scrimgeour were almost on their knees in front of her. She never even raised her wand at them!" Harry couldn't help the small smile of amusement at his best friend's almost blatant hero-worship of his long-time friend.

"Where is she now?"

"Like I said mate, she's taken over the hospital wing. She must be tending to her other patients by now. If not, then she's probably watching over Severus."

"How is he?" Harry suddenly remembered the memories he was given by his primary protector.

"He woke up yesterday, but he couldn't speak yet. I'm pretty sure he had wanted to leave and brew something, but Gemini wouldn't let him." Ron shrugged. "He was glaring daggers at her when she spelled him to the bed."

"Is he going to be able to speak again?" Harry was worried for his mentor. Now that they had no parts to play they could reveal their true selves. He hoped Severus would be able to speak once more else he missed the Potion Master's acerbic tongue.

"I asked Gemini about it and she told me that it is possible. It all depends on Severus' cooperation though."

"Of course, it does."

"Ronald Weasley! Where are you?" Both young men winced at the high-pitched voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" clearly, she had no regard for the other patients. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Miss Granger," Harry grinned at the sound of Mimi's voice. "May I remind you that this is a hospital wing and my patients are in need of rest? They cannot do that if you are shouting in the vicinity for whatever reason you may have."

"For your information I was looking for my boyfriend." Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend who shook his head frantically in denial.

"I was not aware you were in a relationship." Harry almost laughed at the tone of Mimi's voice. "I trust congratulations are in order."

"I-uh-..." It was all Harry could do to keep himself from laughing as Granger began to stutter. "That is to say... Uh..." he could just see the way Mimi's eyebrow would rise at the hesitancy and put his hand in his mouth to stifle his chuckles. "He's not my boyfriend yet." there was an awkward silence after Granger's admission and Harry just knew that Mimi let it grow on purpose.

"Well then, I must wish you luck on that front. On the other hand, I must insist that you leave my infirmary as the people here have been grievously injured during the battle. They need their rest if they are to recover."

"But..."

"Good day Miss Granger."

"You can't kick me out! I need to see if Ron is here. You shouldn't even be here." she protested loudly. Both Ron and Harry winced at the accusation. They both knew Gemini didn't like being told that she couldn't do something and waited with baited breath for the retort to come but none came. Silence met their ears when suddenly the curtains were pulled open and she slipped inside.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she greeted both young men.

"Hi Mimi!"

"Hello Gemini."

"How are you feeling 'Ry?"

"Better. Fred's going to wake up soon."

"I hope so." Ron said. "George's not the same without him."

"What about your Mum?" Gemini asked.

"I really don't care."

"He knows what Molly tried to do to me by using Ginevra, Mimi."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about George," Harry said. "He'll be back to his trickster self once Fred's awake."

"By the way Ron, your girlfriend was looking for you."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"What did you do to her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said slyly before checking on Fred and ignoring them both. Harry and Ron exchanged looks as they thought the same thing - if Gemini had gone to Hogwarts she would have definitely been in Slytherin.

XoxoxoX

It was a week and a half after the final battle when Fred was allowed to leave the hospital wing. He had woken up two days prior and was pronounced well by both Poppy and Gemini.

"Mimi, thank you for taking care of us."

"It was nothing 'Ry."

"Still, I wish you luck with Severus. He doesn't like being kept immobile for too long."

"I know how to deal with stubborn patients like him," she assured her young friend. "Don't worry." Harry hugged her just as Fred emerged through the curtains that had hidden his previously occupied bed.

"Should I be worried?" Fred stepped next to Harry and wrapped a possessive arm around the younger man's waist while Gemini smirked in amusement at the pair.

"No need for that Mr. Weasley," she assured him. "I'm not interested in Harry that way. Besides I'm old enough to be his mother." she then kissed Harry's cheek as if to prove a point. "Now off you go; before I decide that you need to stay here for another night." she left the couple alone to tend to some of the patients still left in the infirmary completely missing Fred's gaping expression.

"Fred?" Harry called out to his mate.

"Just how old is she?"

"Oh. Mimi's thirty-five."

"But she looks no older than us."

"The wonders of magic." Harry laughed. "Come on. I want to spend some time with you."

XoxoxoX

Dark onyx eyes glared holes through the woman currently tending to him. He was Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master in all of Britain. He was a double spy during the two wizarding wars, he'd faced down the Dark Lord at the megalomaniac's angriest and come out of it alive. He'd trusted and followed a manipulative old man's plans and died - nearly anyway - multiple times but he survived. So how was it possible that his darkest glare did not have even the slightest effects on this woman? Even Poppy had succumbed to his whims when directed with this particular stare, so why wasn't she?

"Harry, Ron and Draco are here to see you." the blasted healer told him as she spelled his clothes onto his nearly-naked body. _Damn the woman!_ It was not enough that he was confined to the bed at all, she also had to bathe him like an infant.

" _ **I am not inclined to having company at the moment."**_ the words shone in bright red above his head.

"If you truly mean that then I will send them away." she told him and waited for his response. When none was forthcoming she decided to speak again. "At least see your son. He's been worried about you."

" _ **What are you talking about woman? I have no son!"**_

"I'm sorry. I meant your godson."

" _ **Very well,"**_ Severus sighed deeply as if the meeting with the teens troubled him greatly. _**"If I must. You might as well let them all in."**_

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your potions." she finally left him alone. The silence around him grew until he himself became restless. He would have tried to get up if it was not for his godson and his two other students slipping through the curtains that hid his person from view.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco launched himself at the older man as soon as he saw him. "I was so worried. I thought you were never going to wake up!" Severus held the clearly distraught boy and carded potion stained fingers through pale golden locks. "Mum's dead and Lucius is gone. I don't know what's going to happen to me." only then did Severus realize the blasted healer's comment about his son. If it were true that both Draco's parents were otherwise incapable of taking care of him then he had just gained custody of his godson. "The ministry wants to take me away and put me in some of the Light families' custody." Severus' onyx eyes blazed at the thought of someone taking his son away from him. He put a long finger beneath Draco's chin and had him look up, so he could see the words floating above his head.

" _ **I will not let anyone take you away from me."**_

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"That's one of Mimi's spells." Harry informed his best friend. "She used it on me once when I had a sore throat. It projects what you want to say from your thoughts but only what you want to say." before anyone could say anything more, Gemini slipped through the curtains looking anxious.

"What's going on out there?" there was a commotion happening just outside the curtains.

"Miss Granger has somehow convinced the minister that I am holding all of you against your wills."

"What?!"

"She has Fudge, Scrimgeour and a group of aurors here to arrest me. They are also to take Draco and Severus into their custody and then have an interview with the Golden Trio." Harry's jade eyes flashed angrily, and the temperature began to drop.

"Don't worry Mimi," he seemed to get a hold of himself, but his expression remained icy. "I won't let them take any of you away."

"Are there reporters outside?" Ron asked.

"Of course, and that Skeeter woman is the first in line."

"Isn't she always?"

"Ron let's go. I think it's time they meet The-Man-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord." the best friends snuck through the curtains and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Good luck to them," Gemini muttered as she sat on the chair Ron had occupied. "I do not envy whoever places themselves in the wrong end of Harry's wand."

XoxoxoX

"Mr. Fudge, Minister Scrimgeour," Harry addressed the two prominent men at the head of the crowd. "Are you aware that you are in a hospital wing?" he asked, jade eyes flashing angrily at the gaggle of people making a fuss by the doors of the infirmary. "You are impeding the recovery of the patients with your presence here." he glared and flared his magic silencing his shocked audience in the process.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled but he spared her no glance.

"Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour sneered at him.

"Potter," Fudge glared at the young man before him.

"Mr. Potter," Skeeter simpered at him. Brightly colored lenses covered her beady eyes as she eyed the two young men in pleasant surprise. "Mr. Weasley," in the moment Harry and Ron had emerged, Harry had spelled a glamour charm on them both to appear as the young lords they were.

"You may address me as Lord Potter-Black," he drawled in a bored tone.

"Impossible!"

"I was emancipated at the age of fifteen." Harry informed the crowd. "My godfather, Sirius Black, made me his heir after his name was cleared."

"He has not been cleared!" Fudge protested.

"I do believe you are not in any position to argue with me _Mister Fudge_ ," the man cowered at his glare. "Peter Pettigrew was found groveling at his master's feet days before my godfather was freed. I'm sure you were far too busy with your other duties as you were unable to attend his hearing."

"I-I-I was!" Harry simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I assume you are completely unaware that Sirius Black was in fact pardoned and compensated after Pettigrew confessed everything he had done under veritaserum."

"I apologize... I was not informed."

"And yet the news was in the Special Evening edition of the Daily Prophet."

"Harry! You can't speak to Minister Fudge that way!"

"Silence Granger. Learn to respect your betters." the bushy-haired girl gaped at the young man who was her former best friend. He sounded so much like Malfoy!

"Kingsley why are you here?" he addressed the head auror who was hanging behind the rest of the crowd.

"I was ordered to take three people into my custody." the dark man shrugged as he walked to the front of the group until he was face to face with Harry. "A Healer Gemini, surname unknown, for illegally detaining heroes here at the infirmary. Draconius Scorpius Malfoy is to be taken as a ward of the Ministry and Severus Snape is to be captured for death eater activities during the War."

"What is to be done with them and who gave out these orders?"

"Snape will be sent to Azkaban without the benefit of a trial as he is a well-known death eater. Malfoy is to be given to a light family in order to be reformed from his parents' dark teachings." Shacklebolt trailed off as he tried to keep his amusement from showing. Beside him, the two ministers and the lone female in what used to be the Golden Trio began to pale rapidly as Harry's eyes darkened while he listened. His magic crackled around him, but he refused to acknowledge anyone else besides Kingsley. "The orders came from Undersecretary Delores Umbridge."

"And what of Gemini?"

"The healer will be taken by the Unspeakables for experimentation. She is also supposed to teach the healers at St. Mungo's everything she knows. An anonymous source gave the minister a detailed report about the way she healed the patients here. Allegedly she was able to help those who even Madame Pomfrey herself couldn't." Flashing jade eyes turned to the three people he knew were the most involved.

"Has there been an investigation to confirm these allegations?"

"No."

"Then what right do you have taking people into your custody?" Harry asked Scrimgeour.

"I am the Minister of Magic."

"So, you have the right to do as you please?"

"Snape is a death eater!"

"He was a spy for Dumbledore. The true death eaters were killed by their own marks. Seeing as he is alive and trying to recuperate from his grave wounds then I see no other reason for you to arrest him."

"He worked with You-Know-Who!"

"As was his job," Harry continued to glare at the man. "The Lestranges died after I killed Voldemort," he almost rolled his eyes when everybody flinched at the name. "So did Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and all the other known death eaters. Severus did not. Why do you think that is?" the group fell silent as they processed the new information.

"He killed Dumbledore!" Fudge cackled maniacally.

"That happened at Dumbledore's own request. He was dying from a cursed horcrux. This has already been explained to you Kingsley."

"I know Harry, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"What about Malfoy?" Scrimgeour changed the subject seeing as he had no more case against Snape.

"What about him?"

"He was a death eater in training."

"And how do you know that?"

"We have spies~"

"Draco was not a death eater in training. Even all the junior death eaters were marked, which is the reason why Crabbe and Goyle died." another long silence ensued. "Now why are you taking **my** healer for experimentation?" Harry's voice went cold.

"She has techniques that Madame Pomfrey didn't know."

"Healer Gemini is Madame Pomfrey's niece." Ron spoke as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. "She is Harry's personal healer who has been in training in America under Harry's orders. Madame Pomfrey is a simple school nurse. She has not had the same training or experience that Healer Gemini has so of course, Gemini will know techniques that her aunt didn't." he quieted for a moment waiting for a response, but none came. "All you have are baseless accusations. Perhaps you should return once you have actual proof."

"Kingsley, I trust this matter shall be handled by different trustworthy people?" Harry once again spoke to the head auror. "This is not the type of government I imagined we would have after I defeated Voldemort."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not expect to have a Ministry that would throw wizards into prison without trial simply because they want to. Neither did I imagine someone being experimented on because they know things that others don't." his comment earned whispers from the vultures behind. "I risked my life along with countless others to rid our world of evil only for it to fall into the hands of the corrupt."

"I will speak to Amelia Bones," Kingsley said. "She is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"If it comes down to it inform her that she has my vote for anything. She is a fair and just woman, I trust her to make the proper decisions for our Ministry." Harry nodded. "I do not appreciate the threats to those who are under my protection." he turned back to the other people. "If any harm shall befall Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Gemini Pomfrey, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, the perpetrators will find themselves facing the full power of the Potter-Black Houses. I extend that protection to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini."

"What about Hermione Granger?" Skeeter asked.

"I have no intention of protecting a witch whose ambitions are higher than their morals." Hermione shrank back at the accusation as Skeeter's eyes gleamed with a new story. "Oh and Rita?"

"Yes Lord Potter-Black?"

"If I find that you twisted my words today, you'll find yourself looking for another identity when I'm done with you."

"You should arrest him for threatening a well-known journalist!" Granger exclaimed trying to save face.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning." Harry waved the protest off in a nonchalant manner. "Kingsley, keep me informed of your investigation, would you?"

"That I will Lord Potter-Black."

"Thank you Head Auror Shacklebolt." he dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Now, if you would excuse me, there are still patients that need to be tended to." and with a push of his magic he threw out the unwanted guests to the edge of the wards.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as Harry let their glamours fall.

"I need a vacation."

"Don't we all?"

XoxoxoX

"Is Draco finally asleep?" Gemini asked softly as he she noted the even breathing of the blond. Severus looked up from carding his fingers through his godson's hair and nodded silently. "He hasn't been able to sleep properly since the end of the Battle. Ronald has been helping him cope but Draco really needed to see you." Severus glanced down at the young man currently sleeping on his chest. Dark onyx eyes tracing all the lines on his godson's pale face. Gemini watched quietly until she felt a slight prodding in her mind and then Severus's velvety voice echoed in her head.

" _ **Thank you for taking care of Draco while I was unable to."**_

"It was no trouble at all. He is such a sweet child now that he doesn't have a role to play." they both fell silent, watching the other in contemplation until Severus's eyes began to droop. "Sleep Severus. Harry will take care of everything." she could see him fighting his exhaustion so she rose from her seat and enlarged the bed. "Sleep," she watched him as he settled more comfortably with his bed mate. "I'll wake you both for dinner."

" _ **Thank you Gemini."**_

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **R &R if you please?**

 **aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Why are you always watching her?" the dour man didn't bother looking to see who was talking to him.

"I am intrigued." he whispered since he couldn't speak loudly quite yet.

"Why?"

"I do not know yet."

"Well what _do_ you know?"

"Are you two just going to stand there?" the woman they had been speaking about turned from the food she had been preparing. "If you're not going to help could you call the other boys?"

"Sure, I will." Harry agreed.

"You can take a seat Severus. Dinner will be ready in a minute." before the man could say anything to reply the thundering of footsteps alerted them to the arrival of their other companions.

"Dinner!"

"Food!"

"You and your bottomless stomach."

"As if you don't have one too Ronniekins!"

"Hey Mimi, what do we have for dinner?"

"I made some beef stew." the youngest Weasley male went to the other part of the kitchen to prepare a tray.

"Is Draco okay?"

"He's not feeling well tonight."

"Okay, I'll be by later to check on him."

XoxoxoX

"How's Draco?" Harry asked Gemini as he sat in the living room with Fred, George and Severus.

"It's not good." Gemini shook her head. "He's drowning himself in memories. He's not responding to the potions, the only time he ever spoke was when Ron would talk to him."

"What do you propose we do?" Severus asked quietly.

"I don't know yet." she shook her head. "I need to do some research first." the potions master rose from his seat and with a terse nod he left the room. Gemini could only sigh at his attitude.

"Why don't you guys get some rest? We can figure this out in the morning."

XoxoxoX

"Come in." the door opened but he didn't bother to look up, he already knew who it was. In the months since they left Hogwarts, his former students had learned not to disturb him when he was brewing. Only one other person refused to back off and she was quite persistent.

"You didn't come up for dinner."

"I am busy." No matter how angry he became, how clipped his answers were or how short his temper was she still wouldn't leave him alone. His throat had almost fully healed but he still needed long periods of rest, so he had taken to brewing in his lab for his much-needed silence.

"You won't be helping anyone by starving yourself." his head snapped up from his potion to glare at the healer. "Especially Draco." onyx orbs narrowed. How had she known that he had been researching a potion that could bring his son from his depression? "Let me take over while you eat." she suggested looking straight into his eyes. He could break through her mental barriers easily and make her leave, he was sorely tempted to do so but it would be too much trouble dealing with an irate Potter. "Come and eat Severus." she called to him once again before sighing in exasperation.

"Very well." he checked his potion and put a stasis spell on it then approached her. "You need not stay. I will finish the food before going back to the potion."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? That way you can finish it faster."

"I am."

"Alright. I'll come back for the tray later." he nodded; and she walked out of the lab. Just before the door fully closed; she heard a soft whisper of 'Thanks' that had her smiling as she left.

XoxoxoX

Harry stared at the scene in front of him with wide jade eyes. He blinked then rubbed at his eyes not quite believing his own sense of sight.

"Harry mate," his husband's twin stopped to observe as well. "Bloody hell."

"Mimi," Harry called out to the woman who was in the potions master's lab cleaning away a tray of food.

"Hello Harry."

"Mimi, what happened to Severus?" he asked still staring at his mentor who was floating behind her asleep.

"Oh. He fell asleep after eating the food I brought him." she stepped out of the lab with the former Slytherin Head of House's body following her. She warded the door before turning back to the younger men.

"You drugged him?" Harry asked in shock. He didn't know if he should be angry at the fact that she had drugged his mentor or impressed that she had been successful in doing so.

"He hasn't slept properly in a while." she shrugged off the accusation as she banished the tray to the kitchen. "I'll just bring him to his room, so he can rest better." she left two gaping men in her wake as she entered the potions master's room. The door closed behind her with a resounding click.

"Did she just~?" George couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the most feared Hogwarts professor of all time had been bested by a woman.

"I don't know George." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I really don't know."

XoxoxoX

Gemini had just stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel when she was accosted by an irritable potions master. She was grateful though that he had pinned her against the bathroom door otherwise she would've slipped.

"How dare you?" Severus was still dressed in the pajamas she had spelled on him the night before. No doubt he had gone to look for her as soon as he woke up and realized what she had done. His eyes flashed red and he growled low in his throat, canines extending as he glared at her; but she only looked up at him in concern. "How dare you drug me?" he snarled at her, blood red eyes flashing in his anger. His arms caged her against the door as he panted against the onslaught of emotions raging through him.

"Severus, when was the last time you fed?" she ignored his question for one of her own.

"How do you know what I am?" he demanded.

"I healed you Severus. I'm supposed to know exactly who or what my patients are."

"Daddy?" a small voice froze both adults. Severus cursed himself inwardly for letting his rage get the better of him enough to lower his guard. "Daddy what are you doing?" both Gemini and Severus looked to the side to see a little blond boy with pure black wings staring wide-eyed at them.

"Draco?" he would recognize his son anywhere most especially since he had been the first one to see those dark wings when the boy had first manifested signs of his heritage.

"Daddy, what are you and Mummy doing?" Draco tilted his head to the side and continued to watch his "parents" with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Draco, Mummy and Daddy are both busy."

"Ron?" this time, it was Gemini who gasped in surprise at the redheaded miniature of Harry's best friend though this one had white wings.

"Let's come back later." the redhead held a hand out to his mate and the blond pouted.

"Go on Draco," Gemini finally caught up to her thoughts and spoke. "Daddy and I will just finish our talk and we'll be right with you."

"Okay Mummy!" Draco beamed happily and took his mate's hand before the pair walked off, well at least Ron did, Draco was skipping as he swung their entwined hands between them.

"Severus," Gemini called out when the man continued to stare at the spot where the two boys had been. The dour man distractedly tore his gaze back to the woman who was still trapped between his body and the door behind her. "Severus," it took him a few more moments to gather his wits but when he did, only then did he realize that Gemini was naked save the towel wrapped around her. "Could you let me get dressed?" she asked in a soft voice that had his imagination running wild, distracting him from his deaged son and his previous anger. "We'll figure out what happened to the boys, but I can't be naked when we speak to them." he moved away from her robotically and watched as she went into her own room to dress. Severus was sorely tempted to ask her not to cover up but pushed away the thought once he remembered who she was and his son's current state. He took a deep breath to gather himself only to realize the physical manifestation of his reaction towards her. He groaned silently to himself, now he had another problem to take care of.

XoxoxoX

"How are you feeling Dragon?" Gemini set a plate of pancakes in front of the bubbly blond.

"I'm fine Mummy, just hungry." beside him Ron sat quietly watching them. Severus had not left his lab since their confrontation and Gemini decided to let him stew for a bit. No doubt he was already researching what happened to his son and one of his pupils. Gemini smiled at the happy child.

"What about you Ron?" she turned her attention to the silent boy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Of course, you can!" she kissed the top of his head then moved to work on his food. "Scrambled eggs and toast coming right up." she went back to the stove to begin cooking. "Careful with your juice Dragon, you don't want to spill."

"Yes Mummy!"

"So how did this happen?" he asked quietly as they observed the interaction.

"I'm still researching though I suspect it is how Draco's magic reacted to support and protect him."

"Mimi said he wasn't getting better."

"Lucius's teachings took a toll on him," Severus murmured sadly. "It seems Draco's magic finally decided to protect him from himself."

"And Ron?"

"Being an angel's mate, he has a responsibility to Draco. Since he's the dominant partner he shall be what his mate needs. In this case a companion."

"Will they have to grow up again or is it temporary?"

"We don't know yet, we only just discovered their situation this morning."

"I'm sure Mimi has already run some tests discretely."

"She will most likely reveal what she knows when the boys are properly distracted."

"Whoa!" twin voices exclaimed from behind the pair.

"Ickle Ronniekins~"

"~is ickle Ronniekins~"

"~Again!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"And Draco's also gone back to being wee little Malfoy."

"Fred?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you and George mind watching the kids?"

"Of course not, husband mine."

"We shall take care of the two mini-mes."

"Thank you!" Harry looked at his husband with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome Love." Fred grinned before dropping a kiss upon his husband's lips. The twins then strode into the kitchen, stood on either side of Gemini and planted a wet smack on each of her cheeks. Harry smirked at the low growl his mentor emitted.

"I'm sure you've figured it out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? You're going to give me the standard reply of denial?" Harry smirked up at him. "I invented those you know, along with _I'm fine,_ and _There's nothing to worry about_." Severus didn't answer, he simply glared at his former student who then grinned unashamedly back at him.

XoxoxoX

"They both have their memories," Gemini reported that night after dinner. The boys had been sent to bed early after an exhausting day with the twins. Harry and Severus sat quietly waiting for her to finish her explanation. "Right now, only Ron has access to his. Draco doesn't remember who he was and the things that happened in the past few years. His memory, as far as I could tell is only until his third birthday but even then, he doesn't know Narcissa or Lucius. I believe he imprinted on us as his parents because of the care we showed to him." she said while looking directly at Severus.

"And Ron?"

"Ron knows who you are supposed to be to him, Fred and George as well. He remembers everything, but he is not going against Draco's memories."

"Why?"

"It would be detrimental for Draco if his mate were to deny the things, he thought are real."

"Is it temporary?"

"As far as I could tell it's not. They might have to grow up again but I'm not sure. I would have to do some research on deaging to be sure of what happened." Severus sighed at the news. "I think this is magic's way of giving Draco a second chance. What he didn't have before, he has now."

"Like a companion while growing up and loving parents who care for him?" Harry asked.

"It's just a theory," Gemini shrugged while looking at the expression on Severus' face. The potions master was stoic in appearance, but she could see the way his shoulders stiffened at Harry's off-handed comment.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now, there isn't anything we can do until we find out what exactly happened. There's also the question of reaging them."

"Is it worth it?"

"I will be in my lab." Severus stood up to leave abruptly just as Gemini walked closer to Harry. His brisk movement caused her to stumble against him with her hands on his chest and his arms around her to keep her upright. She gasped in surprise at the onyx-ringed wine eyes staring back at her chocolate ones. Severus shuddered at their sudden closeness and breathed in deeply, taking in her scent and cataloging it to his memory.

"Severus?" her soft voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he set her back on her feet gently before turning to leave. No doubt, if he was wearing his teaching robes; they would be flapping behind him in his usual manner.

"Mimi?"

"'Ry, what just happened?"

XoxoxoX

"Severus?"

"What?!" the potions master snarled at the person who dared break his concentration.

"I need to tell you something about Gemini."

"What about that blasted woman?!"

"Can you calm down?"

"Do not tell me what to do!"

"Fine. I'll talk to you when you're not so grumpy." Severus sighed deeply at his pupil.

"Harry."

"What?"

"What did you want to tell me about Gemini?"

"Will you actually listen to me?" Severus glared at the young man who dared to question him and did not bother to deign his question with an answer. "Gemini's a water nymph." his grouchy expression disappeared. "Water nymphs are empathic. She's your complete opposite. If you as a vampire are a natural occlumens, then she is a legilimens. She doesn't need eye contact to read your thoughts."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know deep down, you yourself understand why you're so curious about her. You know why you're intrigued, and it won't do either of you good if you keep on denying it." Harry looked him straight in the eye. "And I also think that you have an idea why Draco imprinted on the two of you as his parents."

"Do you really believe that she is my mate?"

"Do you?" Harry let the question linger for a moment. "You know what happens to unclaimed mates Sev. You taught me everything I know about the magical creatures that walk among us. Where does the recognition phase start with vampires, Sev?"

"I must do some research."

"Forget the books Severus and access your near-perfect memory."

"I have to concentrate on my son. This can wait."

"Can it?"

"Leave me be Potter." Harry flinched at the venom in his mentor's tone.

"Don't you think Draco's been given a chance to be the child he had never been? Why would you want to return him to the body of the man he didn't want to become in the first place?" Harry began to walk closer to the door. "The Draco I see now is a happy little boy who has nothing to fear unlike the old Draco who had night terrors every time he went to sleep alone because of all the dark things he'd seen. I'd rather see him as he is now even if I will miss the boy I grew up with and my best friend." he left the lab, closing the door softly behind him as he did. Severus was left contemplating his student's words, wondering not for the first time just when exactly Harry grew up to be the young man he was.

XoxoxoX

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" the raven-haired young man looked up from the book he'd been reading. "What are you doing out of bed Ron?"

"I wanted to ask you something." the redheaded boy stood by the entryway of the parlour and waited for Harry to invite him in.

"Come sit by me." Harry watched his smaller best mate slowly walk into the room and waited patiently for the boy to sit beside him. "Now what was the question?"

"Is Severus looking for a way to bring us back?" it was the first time the boy had been away from his mate and Harry was quite surprised at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"He shouldn't bother," Ron said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Draco's happy as he is." Ron said. "His memories are still there and someday he could access them again but for now I don't think he should."

"Do you remember anything?"

"For now, but when Severus and Gemini bond, my memories will also be sealed. It's so I could grow up with Draco."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it." Ron shrugged. "Once Severus and Gemini are bonded, Draconius Lucius Malfoy will cease to exist, and Draco Sebastian Snape will be born. No, it will be Prince not Snape. He'll be the Prince heir." Harry gaped at the boy. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my best mate."

"I am too." They sat quietly for a few moments both pondering on their own thoughts. "Ron, will you still remember me?"

"Probably not in the same way. I don't know if I'll remember my family in the same way as well."

"What do you think will happen to your memories?"

"I hope they will be replaced but I really don't know. It all depends on the strength of Draco's new magic."

"Then the Malfoy name will cease to exist."

"It's time to be rid of that foul line."

"I'm going to miss you Ron."

"For what it's worth, I'll still be here even if I'm younger."

"It won't be the same."

"I know." Harry remained silent unsure of how to answer. He was left to wonder about Ron's apparent seer abilities. Was it something he developed recently, or had he always had the trait? He sighed to himself once his best friend's words finally sank in. The Ron he knew will be gone but he will still be there. Why was life so complicated? He really couldn't understand why things happened as they did but then again, it was magic, and magic was just unpredictable, wasn't it?

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think ne?**

 **Read and Review please.**

 **aLy0;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go!**

* * *

Severus hadn't been able to sleep - not that he needed to but sleeping let him rest his body even for a while - after Harry had left. He knew what the young man said made sense. Gemini being his mate explained a lot of things like how she was not as affected by his glare - which was secretly infused with his own vampiric powers to make it more effective - or the fact that he was so acutely aware of her presence. Even as a vampire, his senses were heightened but with the decades since he was born; he'd been able to train himself to only sense the most important. He had practiced countless hours to ignore even the inane objects that tickled his senses but no matter how much he tried he always knew where Gemini was. He was so attuned to her voice that he could locate her anywhere in the house whenever she spoke; and it was only in her presence that he could fully relax. It also explained how she was so adept at healing. The fact that she was a water nymph practically assured that she would be a healer, especially to the creatures that Mother Nature would call her own. All these thoughts and more led to an even more grouchy Severus Snape as he went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Damn it! I thought they would finally leave me alone!"

"Calm down 'Ry," even though Gemini's voice was soft he knew that he had no reason to be jealous of Harry. She saw him as her own, similar to the way he saw Draco.

"Haven't I done enough?" Severus entered the dining room to find the young man in her embrace. On the table sat a copy of the Daily Prophet with the headline glaring at them, _**Harry Potter - our Saviour - going dark? Exclusive interviews with Hermione Granger, Molly and Ginevra Weasley and others from his class.**_

"What rubbish has that rag printed now?" he drawled in his usual tone.

"Granger and the female Weasleys seem to think that Harry's gone dark since they haven't seen him since the Battle six months ago." Gemini reported even as she was assaulted by the thoughts of the Potions Master. In his exhaustion he failed to ensure the stability of his mental shields and coupled with the fact that he was so emotionally distraught with worry for his son and pupil as well as the feelings his conversation with Harry the night before had brought up ensured that his mind was wide open to the legilimens across from him. Gemini winced at the jumbled thoughts she could discern from the dark man's head and knew that she would have to avoid eye contact otherwise it could be detrimental to them both. "Where's Fred?" she in turn asked Harry as Severus took a seat at the table, desperately trying to ignore the anger pouring out of the man for his student who continued to be slandered even after he had done his job for the Wizarding world.

"He and George went home to the Burrow to talk to the family. Until now Molly still hasn't accepted the fact that I bonded with Fred and not Ginny."

"Why must you concern yourself with them?" Severus snarled. "They are not worth your time. I do not understand why you bother yourself with their snide remarks and hateful words."

"Severus!" Gemini chided. "Now is not the time."

"Shut up woman! This is none of your concern."

"On the contrary, Severus Snape," in her anger she forgot that she had decided not to look into the man's eyes and did just as her instinct told her not to. "I have raised Harry since he was six years old and I twenty-three. Haven't you ever asked yourself why Harry survived in his devil of an aunt's home? You've seen his memories Snape. You know what I am to him and he to me."

"Stay out of my head woman!" Severus said angrily as he put his shields up. Unconsciously a connection has been made between them with the eye contact which established the bond. "I do not need your lecture! I do not want to hear anything from you! I do not need you to take care of me! I do not need you!" though not intentional, his words were taken by their magic as the rejection that it was; and Gemini felt a searing pain in her chest.

"Mimi!"

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Draco ran into the dining area dragging his mate along with him.

"Right, sit down next to Harry and I'll bring you a plate." Gemini clenched a hand on her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be as she turned away from the boys. "Are you hungry too, Ron?" she asked though she was slightly gasping for breath.

"Yes Mum!"

"Did you boys wash your hands?"

"Yes!" she quickly made up the plates and set them in front of the two boys while Severus struggled to contain his anger. It would not do to explode right in front of them.

"Daddy are you okay?" he did not respond to Draco's question. He stood from his seat so violently his chair clattered to the floor and then he was gone before anyone could stop him. "Mummy, where is Daddy going?"

"I think he needs to feed, Dragon." Gemini said even as another lancing pain shot through her being. Harry rose to catch her when she stumbled.

"Mimi, are you alright?"

"Harry, love we're back!" they heard Fred's voice from the front door. "And we brought friends."

"Is Luna with you?" Harry questioned just as Gemini completely lost her balance and she dropped the plate she'd been preparing for herself with a loud crash.

"Mummy!" two worried voices shouted in unison.

"Harry what's going on?" Fred and whoever was in their company ran to the kitchen in time to find Gemini crumpling to the floor but thankfully falling into Harry's arms.

"Take the boys and leave the house." Harry ordered.

"What happened?"

"Severus rejected her right after their mating bond was established."

"No Mummy!"

"Mum!" the little boys' distraught voices reached her even though she was in pain.

"'Ry, don't take the boys from me."

"Alright." and she finally succumbed to the pain. Fred and George let Ron and Draco go, the two scrambling to get closer to their mother. "I'll take her to her rooms."

XoxoxoX

Two days after his abrupt departure, Severus finally returned to the house he'd been calling his home for the past half year. The establishment of the connection between him and Gemini had broken multiple compulsion charms on him along with various other spells that had bound him to both of his masters. He found that his vampire had been repressed by the former headmaster - or at least, the old codger had tried to but was unsuccessful in his attempt - he was also freed from confusion spells that caused his mood to fluctuate but the worst was the Imperius. It would seem as if he had been under the imperius charm and it still baffled him to know how he had survived while he was being controlled by two different, powerful wizards.

"What are you doing here?" he wasn't surprised of the hostile welcome he received from the young man who'd been his student.

"I discovered some things in the past two days that I was gone. It made my return trip longer that it should have been."

"I hope the things you discovered also opened your eyes to the fact that you hurt your mate in the worst possible way." Severus' eyes darkened at the reminder, but he refused to get angry at the younger man. That was what the old Severus would do.

"My behavior would be thoroughly explained by what I have found."

"And what exactly~"

"Mum!" twin scared voices reached them before Harry could continue his interrogation. They looked at each other and scrambled through the house towards the room where Gemini was still laying.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry was the first through the door.

"Mummy's hurt!"

"I know that Dragon, but she'll wake up soon, yeah?"

"What if she doesn't?" Severus slowly inched into the room as his son spoke. "What if Mummy never wakes up?"

"She will, Daddy's here now." Harry assured the little boy on his lap. "Daddy will help Mummy wake."

"No!" suddenly Ron stood by the foot of the bed and spread his wings. He'd apparently noticed as Severus tried to slink into the room and effectively blocked the vampire's view of his distressed mate. Harry looked shocked at his best friend as he stood up to their mentor. "I don't want _**Daddy**_ to help Mum! He hurt her!"

"Ronald!" Harry chastised.

"No Harry! He hurt Mum! Mum's in trouble because he left, he _**rejected his mate!**_ " Ron looked positively furious at the older man. "He won't help Mum, he'll just hurt her again!" Harry glanced back to the Potions Master who was staring at the young redhead with a small amount of hurt that he was trying desperately to mask with fury at being addressed in such a disrespectful manner.

"Ron! Daddy didn't hurt Mummy!" Draco protested.

"Yes, he did!" he turned briefly to his mate then looked back at Severus again, his eyes full of accusation. "You left! You left her alone and you hurt her!" Harry could understand Ronald's reaction and so could Severus. In an attempt to protect himself from more pain, Draco had once rejected Ronald as his future bonded and it hurt the redheaded boy more because he was the blond's dominant.

"Ronald," though he hated to do it Severus knew it was necessary. Using the parental bond he had with the younger man was the only way he could get Ronald to submit without hurting him.

"No fair!" the young redhead muttered in protest.

"Ronald, Mummy and I have some things to talk about."

"No, you'll only hurt her again."

"I know I hurt her Ron," Severus lowered his voice to placate the boy. "I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt Mummy and I would like a chance to prove myself to her."

"You're lying," Ron whispered suspiciously.

"Ron," the soft voice surprised all but one of the conscious people. Harry had been quietly observing his long-time friend and noticed the changes that happened as soon as Severus was in close enough proximity with her. Her skin which had turned sickly pale and sallow began to return to its formerly rosy glow while her sunken eyes slowly but surely began to heal just from her dominant mate's presence.

"Mummy!" Draco scrambled from Harry's hold and hopped onto the bed. "You're awake!" he joined his mother who was quick to embrace him.

"Mum?" Ronald called out without looking back. He trained his gaze on Severus who was trying to see past his wings.

"Come give Mummy a hug Ronnie." Gemini beckoned. Ronald stood stiffly allowing Severus a small glimpse of the woman as he shifted his wings. The redhead backed away slowly then turned to his Mum with his wings still spread while he cuddled with Gemini. Severus growled angrily when Ronald wrapped his wings around the three of them. Despite them not being covered completely, his vampire still protested because he was unable to visibly determine whether his mate was physically injured or not.

XoxoxoX

"Thank you for protecting me Ronnie." Gemini smiled at the redhead as she pulled him closer to her.

"You're hurt Mummy."

"I'll be fine, but Daddy and I need to talk."

"No." Ron pouted while Draco was content to snuggle to her side.

"I know you're worried sweetie," she kissed the redhead's forehead while she pulled Draco to her. "But Mummy's a strong witch, right?" Ron reluctantly nodded. "I've rested enough to be able to protect myself and I will do it if it becomes necessary."

"Even against Daddy?"

"Even against Daddy." she nodded decisively. Ron lay in contemplative silence before nodding slowly in acceptance. "Will you let Mummy talk to Daddy?" the redhead nodded again. "Okay, I want you both to go with Harry and get ready for dinner."

"But Mummy!" Draco protested.

"Daddy and I will talk for a bit before coming down to dinner." Gemini assured the boys. "We will eat together and then Daddy and I will tuck you into bed."

"Promise?"

"I promise my little Dragon," she kissed away his pout and was rewarded by a bright smile. Slowly Ronald retracted his wings as he rose from the bed.

"Come on Drake," he held his hand out to his mate who was quick to take it. "I need you to pick my robes for dinner." Harry met Gemini's gaze as soon as there was no obstruction.

"Are you okay Mimi?"

"I'll be fine 'Ry."

"Are you sure?"

"Could you take the boys and get them ready for dinner?" she ignored his question as the boys jumped from the bed. "I just need to talk to Severus for a minute." Harry nodded in understanding and grabbed both boys' hands.

"Take your time. I'll take care of dinner."

"Thank you, Harry." the young man led both his charges out of the room.

"Bye Mummy!"

"I'll see you soon my little angels." she said before the door fully closed behind the three. A tense silence settled over the room when she was finally left alone with Severus. Gemini sighed and turned her complete attention towards the silent man standing at the foot of her bed. "I checked Ron and Draco's memories at breakfast," Severus was silent knowing full well which breakfast she was talking about. "All Draco has to remember is us, or at least his memories until he turned three years old except with you and I as his parents."

"What about Ron?"

"Harry told me that Ron has some of his adult memories but they're starting to fade. According to my research their situation is permanent. It would seem as if Draco's magic granted Draco another chance at a childhood and Ron being his mate was given the same. To fully erase any and all Malfoy blood within Draco though, we must perform a blood adoption. It's the only way to prevent him from remembering his past." she fell silent after her declaration not knowing how he would react to her words.

"Draco has nothing good to remember as a member of the Malfoy family. I think that would be best."

"Do you understand that we would really become his parents? Not just in name but by blood?"

"Are you willing to do it?"

"I am."

"And Ron?"

"Right now, both he and Draco see us as their parents," Gemini said. "It would later become a complication if we raise them as siblings once they realize that they are mates."

"We could ask Harry and Fred to blood adopt him."

"We'll talk to them about it."

"Gemini, I would like to apologize."

"For what?"

"For my attitude at breakfast." Severus said. "My words were uncalled for and I have no excuse, but I would like to be given a chance to explain myself anyway."

"Perhaps we can talk later after we've all eaten. From what I can tell I haven't been conscious since you left."

"Are you able to dress yourself?"

"Not to worry Severus," another voice spoke up. They both turned to look at the blonde young woman standing by the doorway. "Harry asked me to assist Mimi."

"Thank you, Luna."

"Then I will take my leave. I will meet you in the dining hall." Severus picked up one of Gemini's hands and kissed it softly. "I truly do apologize." then he was gone with a customary swish of his robes.

"Are you okay Mimi?"

"I don't know Luna. I really don't know."

XoxoxoX

"Good night my angels," Gemini kissed both Ronald and Draco's foreheads and stood up from the bed to let Severus do the same.

"Good night son," his soft voice sent a shiver up her spine, but his gentle actions brought a smile to her lips.

"Good night Mummy, good night Daddy." both boys whispered as Gemini began to hum. Cornflower blue and molten silver drifted close to their mother's soft voice lulling them to sleep. Severus stood up slowly as he dimmed the lights and turned his attention back to Gemini just in time to catch her as she stumbled.

"You're exhausted." he whispered while holding her close.

"A little tired, maybe." she responded as she lay her head on his chest.

"Let me take you to your rooms. We can speak tomorrow when you're better rested." he picked her up and strode out of the room, smiling down at the fragile yet strong woman in his arms when she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself balanced. He took no time at all to get to her rooms where he lay her on her bed and transfigured her dress into a nightgown. "Good night Gemini," he said softly as she snuggled into the blanket, he had covered her with.

"G'night Severus." she slurred her response, but it made him smile anyway. He swore to himself he would do right by her and make up for rejecting her. She was the only woman he had ever learned to tolerate and perhaps it was time for him to own up to his mistake.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Let me know alright?**

 **0:) aLy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"How are you this morning Mimi?" Harry asked the only mother figure he'd ever had in his life - he didn't count Molly after all the deception she had brought to him. He set the tray of breakfast onto her lap and helped her up. "You look loads better than yesterday."

"I feel better 'Ry." she smiled at him in reassurance.

"Here I brought you some soup. I didn't think you'd be able to stomach more solid food yet."

"Thank you." she nodded at him as he sat down next to her.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked quietly as she began to eat. Though her hands were shaking a bit she managed to feed herself.

"Happened?"

"Between you and Severus." she shook her head in response to his question.

"Do you?"

"I think he should be the one to tell you."

"Okay." she nodded at him and then continued to eat.

"How are the boys?" he asked after a while.

"Draco's forgotten everything about his past. Or at least, his memories are still there but his magic has built strong occlumency walls around them so he can't access them. The only thing he remembers are his memories until he turned three but with Severus and I as his parents." she sighed and pushed away the tray. She settled back onto the pillows while Harry removed it from her lap and set it down onto the floor. "Ron's in the same situation. From what I could gather, your talk with him the night before Severus left was the last time he accessed his adult memories."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Severus and I plan on blood adopting Draco to completely erase everything of the Malfoy line in him." Gemini quietened and let him connect the dots.

"But that means~"

"I would do anything to protect any child Harry."

"I know Mimi, but with Severus as your husband? The ritual would essentially bind you to him if only through Draco. Are you willing to do that?"

"I was the one who suggested it." Harry gaped at her for a few moments then composed himself.

"I suppose we would have to do the same to Ron then," she only nodded in reply. "I'll talk to Fred about it."

"We can find another way 'Ry."

"No, you're right. This is the best route we can take. If it will secure their future, then I'll do it for him."

"Ron's your best friend Harry. Are you willing to lose the boy you grew up with?"

"This way I can still be there for him. I know it won't be the same and it certainly would not be easy but then again, I'm Harry Potter. When has my life ever been easy?" he grinned cheekily at her and she returned the gesture. Suddenly the wards around their home rang loudly, something had gotten through and from the sound of it whatever it was had reached the boys' room.

"Shit!" Harry jumped to his feet at the sound just as Severus' phoenix patronus burst through the door.

" _Ron and Draco's room. Cursed letter."_

"Let's go!" Gemini had also gotten to her feet, adrenaline rushing through her at the thought that the boys might be in danger.

"Mimi wait!" but she was already through the open door and Harry had no other choice but to follow. Though weakened, she was still a mother and her sons were in danger. She had to do whatever it took to protect them. When they got to the room the boys were on the bed surrounded by a sinister light. Severus was standing just outside the red barrier watching helplessly as both Ronald and Draco writhed in pain.

"Severus, what's happening?"

"From what I can discern the letter that came through was cursed with a form of the Cruciatus."

"How did it get through the wards?"

"I do not know as of yet, but we have pressing matters to attend to." he said, his lips tightening at the sight of both his pupils in pain.

"What have you tried to do?"

"I tried removing the barrier but everything I did only seemed to strengthen it. No magic can penetrate it. Even Tilly and Mystique have tried to get the boys out."

"Severus, you are a vampire, are you not?" the man's arm jolted when she touched his bare skin. "Is it true that vampires are immune to the torture curse?" she asked. Draco's magic lashed out, his dark wings releasing from his back in a splatter of blood and flesh while Ron gritted his teeth through the pain to embrace his submissive partner even as his own white wings erupted from his back. "Can you get through the barrier and take them both from the bed?" she asked in desperation as both boys' screams suddenly echoed through the room as if a silencing barrier was brought down.

"I can try." he said, dark onyx eyes glinting with anxiety.

"It's too risky!" Harry protested.

"We have no time to argue." Gemini said. "Get through the barrier and grab the boys. Harry and I will cast a shield charm around you as soon as you get to them."

"It's dangerous!"

"I will do it." Severus agreed.

"Alright, just let me into your mind so I can direct your magic." she looked into his eyes, her own chocolate orbs pleading. "Please Severus." she nodded when he met her gaze completely and lowered his occlumency shields. "Go." she ordered as soon as she had gotten through to his magical core and he walked through the shimmering red light that was causing the children's pain. Once he had gotten a firm hold on both of the boys Severus felt the explosion of his magic as a shield formed around the three of them. The incantation was said in a language he had yet to hear but he cataloged that for later perusal as he stepped through the barrier again with his sons in his arms. He glanced worriedly at Gemini when she staggered but thankfully Harry caught her.

"Mimi?"

"I'll be fine 'Ry. But I need to check on the boys."

"No," this time Harry put his foot down. "Do what you did with Severus. Direct my magic. You are not to use any of yours for the foreseeable future. You haven't recovered, and I am not having your health failing further." Gemini opened her mouth to argue but realized she was not talking to Harry, in front of her stood Lord Potter-Black.

"Let us leave this room." Severus' worried voice broke through the would-be argument. "I ordered Mystique to seal it, so I may later investigate." he led the way to the medical wing and set the boys on an enlarged bed once there. Harry set Gemini on another bed and let her perform the same mind magic she had used on Severus then went to check on the boys with her help.

"They will need the anti-Cruciatus potions, but they are otherwise fine."

"I will find out who sent that damned letter and they will pay." Harry strode out of the medical wing leaving Gemini and Severus alone with the boys.

"Gemini are you alright?" he asked her after he put a blanket on the children.

"I will be fine Severus. I may have just overused my magic before I had completely recovered."

"Are you certain?" he looked at her, worry shining through the dark onyx orbs as he captured her gaze.

"I am. I just need to rest."

"Then do so. Harry and I will update you on what we find." he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her forehead then smiled. "Rest well my nymph." he whispered in his velvety voice leaving her shivering with an unknown emotion. She wanted to ask what he meant but her exhaustion won, and she drifted off into sleep. Severus watched her for a few moments longer before he too left to help Harry investigate.

XoxoxoX

"Good morning, I would like to speak to Head Auror Shacklebolt." the woman looked up from polishing her nails only to be trapped in the frozen jade orbs of the Man-Who-Conquered.

"H-h-h-h-har-ry P-p-p-p-pot-ter s-s-s-sir,"

"Harry!" he and his companion looked up to find the man they were looking for. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we speak in your office Kingsley? I have news."

"Of course, of course, you and Severus come in." he led the way to his office and shut the door behind him. A silencing barrier was immediately put up making the room glow purple for just a quick moment. "Now what can I do for you?" he gestured for both men to sit down as he took his own seat.

"We have recently found out that Severus had been under several controlling spells for nigh on twenty-three years."

"What?"

"He has recently met his mate and the establishment of their bond led to the dismantling of the charms placed on him."

"Severus?"

"My memories of the day the spells were destroyed are in this vial." the Potions Master revealed a clear vial from one of the many pockets of his robes. "It has not been altered nor tampered in any way and I would like for you to investigate."

"Who put the charms on you and what are they?"

"As far as I could tell I was under the control of both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore." Severus relayed. "There were several compulsion charms, confusion spells and a creature repressing spell. Dumbledore had apparently deemed my vampire dangerous and decided to block it. I have no recollection as to when they had been placed only that they had once been there but are now gone because of my bond with my mate. At some point I have also been subjected to the Imperius curse from both of them."

"These are serious allegations. Are you certain that it was Dumbledore?"

"His was the only magical signature that I could discern and at that point in time there was no other wizard capable of casting the spells besides the Dark Lord." Kingsley rubbed a hand across his face at the response he received.

"And he had just been reinstated as Headmaster. Apparently, the Board of Governors still believe in him despite having run during the War." Harry shook his head at the news.

"But there's something else." the green-eyed man produced a heavily-warded object from one of his pockets. "Someone sent this to the manor."

"What is it?"

"It was a letter cursed with a form of the Cruciatus."

"Who?"

"Ron and Draco." Harry choked at the names of his two closest friends. "They had been under the spell for a while before we could safely get them out. There was a barrier that formed around their bed and all the magic that we sent to it just strengthened it."

"How long?"

"Just yesterday." Severus took over the explanation as Harry's composure finally dissolved in tears. "We received the letter two days ago. It had apparently been sent with an elf and Ron and Draco was the target as it was delivered directly to their rooms."

"They were together?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who sent it?"

"There are very few people who have not accepted the fact that Draco and I were friends and they are the people I once thought was my family. I want them all investigated."

"Harry we can't just~"

"I brought this to you even though I have every right to wage a blood feud against them because I want it done cleanly. If you refuse me Kingsley, no one will be able to stop me from crushing that little family for their self-righteousness."

"But~"

"Ron and Draco are dead because of them!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do. I used every revealing spell I can on that blasted letter and only three signatures came up, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus fucking Dumbledore!"

"Fine. I will have them arrested immediately."

"Have it done Kingsley."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It wasn't your fault." he left without another word with Severus following quietly behind him. Head Auror Shacklebolt was left staring at the two priceless packages left in his care and sighed. Harry Potter had done so much for their world and it would seem as if it still wasn't enough. This time he would do something for the young man, he stood up from his chair and went to the fireplace. He needed to firecall Amelia Bones.

XoxoxoX

"Where is your editor-in-chief?" Lord Harrison Potter-Black strode into the office of the Daily Prophet with his husband and mentor. He wore dark green dress robes with the Potter and Black coat of arms signifying his status as the current head of both houses. Severus behind him was wearing dark gray robes with the Prince ring on his right ring finger.

"He is not to be disturbed," the woman at the front desk replied without looking up from her Witch Weekly magazine. "You may set an appointment and come back another time."

"Miss Archer!" Professor Snape's voice was one that would be recognizable anywhere and it would seem as if the woman had once been a student of the most terrifying Potions Master that Hogwarts has ever had. She sat straight up in her chair and immediately stowed away the magazine she had been reading acting much like a teenager caught in a forbidden act.

"P-p-p-p-profes-s-s-sor S-s-s-snape s-s-s-sir!"

"Where is your editor-in-chief?"

"M-m-m-m-mister P-p-p-p-potter!"

"Miss Archer, would you kindly direct us to your editor-in-chief's office. We have a matter to speak with him about." the woman was shaking as she pointed in the general direction of the room they were asking about. "Thank you." the three men strode off and went straight inside the man's office.

"Mssrs. Potter and Professor Snape!" he immediately straightened up in his seat as the three men stepped into his office and made themselves comfortable. "What can I do for you?"

"I want Rita Skeeter." Harry said.

"May I ask why you need Ms. Skeeter?"

"The last story printed about my husband has had detrimental effects to our family." Fred grabbed his bonded's hand from the seat they had taken across the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt is on his way now to explain things further." no sooner had Severus said that and the receptionist arrived with two aurors in tow.

"Mr. Collins where is Rita Skeeter?" Shacklebolt asked as soon as he had stepped into the room.

"Why do you need her?"

"She is an accessory to murder."

"What?" the startled editor-in-chief stood ramrod straight at the news. "What do you mean an accessory to murder?"

"The last article she wrote about Lord Potter-Black has led some people to send a cursed letter to their home."

"What happened?"

"Two young men died as a result." he sagged in his seat. "Now where is Ms. Skeeter?"

"She's at the Weasley residence."

"Thank you for the information." Shacklebolt nodded to him and left with his men.

"I would like to formally apologize for any grief that article cost you Lord Potter-Black."

"Unfortunately, your apologies cannot bring back the lives of two of my closest friends." Harry retorted. "I will be closing down the Prophet."

"You can't do that!" Collins protested. "You have no right!"

"On the contrary," Harry's smile was that of a Cheshire cat. "I own sixty-three percent of the shares to this company from the Potter and Black lines alone. Now that along with the Malfoy's twenty-two percent and the Prince line's ten percent we have the power to shut you down."

"There is no one of the Prince or Malfoy lines. You cannot claim those shares."

"You're right," Collins relaxed at the admission. " _ **I**_ can't claim shares that are not mine."

"As I am the last descendant of the Prince line, I withdraw our shares from this company." Severus spoke. "Draco Malfoy left everything to me should anything happen to him. The Malfoy shares are also inaccessible to the Prophet from today onward. You should expect a visit from the goblins soon."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Collins." Harry stood followed by his lover and Severus and the three men left the office only for the man to run after them.

"Wait! Lord Potter-Black, Lord Prince, I beg you to reconsider!"

"I warned Skeeter not to cross me. I announced that Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were under my protection. She was there to witness it and it was on the front page that same evening. I also said that should any harm come to them, the person who caused it will be feeling the full might of the Potter and Black clans against them." Harry declared. "This is just the beginning Collins, and this is because you cannot control your reporters. I shall see you in court." and then they were gone.

XoxoxoX

"We have to do the blood adoption as soon as possible." Gemini told her would-be husband. "Ron and Draco will not be able to fight off the effect of the curse any longer. I fear they would succumb to it soon."

"Are you well enough to perform the ritual?"

"Yes."

"Then we will inform Fred and Harry." Severus nodded his acquiescence. "Do not worry Gemini," she found herself in his embrace. "The boys will be safe. I will make sure of it."

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, since I've lost my muse on this one, this will end soon.**

* * *

"Arthur, dear, we're home." Molly Weasley trailed off at the sight of her husband in the living room of the Burrow speaking with the "missing" Harry Potter, Severus Snape and her own sons Fred and George. "Harry, Fred, George," no one cared to notice that she ignored the other man. "I didn't know you were coming here. I would've~"

"Sit down Molly." Arthur Weasley was a mild-mannered man, usually it would be his overbearing wife who called the shots but not this time it would seem.

"Mum~" one bushy-haired Gryffindor trailed behind her; her arms laden with packages from what appeared to be a shopping excursion. Harry so wanted to comment on the fact that Hermione Granger - resident know-it-all - called Molly "Mum" but held his tongue. He needed to be serious for this conversation.

"Hermione, why don't you take a seat?" Arthur addressed the girl.

"Oh, sure Mr. Weasley, let me just take these upstairs." she moved towards the staircase while Molly tried to follow.

"You two! Sit down!" never had the Weasley patriarch raised his voice, not once in their almost thirty years of being married but here he was, doing just that. The authority in his voice was one that brought both women to a stop. They did as bid and sat together across the men.

"What is this about?" despite her obvious shock at the uncharacteristic display from her husband, Molly still had an air of defiance around her as she stared them down.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione seemed to have finally noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"We are waiting for Bill, Charlie and Percy to come home before I tell everyone the news Harry and Severus brought me." Arthur said, quietly observing his wife who was staring disdainfully at the clasped hands of Harry and Fred.

"You guys look like someone has died." Charlie entered the house quickly followed by William.

"What's going on?"

"Dad, Head Auror Shacklebolt is here." Percy stepped through to the cozy living room with the dark-skinned man right behind him.

"What is Kingsley doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I'm right here." she emerged from the kitchen and took a seat beside Harry on the arm rest of the largest couch.

"Now will someone please tell me what this is about?" Harry's hand tightened around his husband's at the condescending tone of the Weasley matriarch.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but that is exactly what I'm bringing today." Kingsley spoke.

"What happened?"

"Where's Ron?"

"Harry?"

"Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy are dead."

"What?!"

"That's not possible!"

"What do you mean they're dead?!" the noise echoed around the living room until Severus cast a _silencio_ on everyone speaking.

"I will not remove the spell until Kingsley has finished what he has to say."

"Thank you, Severus." he inclined his head towards the other man who nodded in response. "As I was saying, after the article printed in the Daily Prophet written by Rita Skeeter which included exclusive interviews with Molly, Hermione and Ginny there were threatening letters sent to the Potter Manor. Harry, in an act of foresight, redirected all mail to another safe house where they were sorted by house elves. All letters that have been cursed or hexed were destroyed while the others were brought back to the Potter manor to be seen to by the addressed person. Unfortunately, one of the letters were laced with an imperius charm. When an elf tried to destroy it, he was caught by the imperius and brought the letter to Draco Malfoy."

"What happened to them Kingsley?" Arthur asked, as he was one of the few who had not spoken before, he had not been put under the silencing charm.

"Draco was a veela who had Ronald for a mate, as such Ron had been with him when the letter was opened by the elf and they were both caught by a barrier that trapped them in a Cruciatus-like curse. They had been under the curse for ten continuous minutes before Harry, Severus and Healer Gemini were able to remove them. They didn't make it." he looked around only to see the horror reflected in most of the faces in front of him. Only two were furious, and they were the most anticipated people to react. Severus silently removed the silencing charm when the women's lips began to move.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It should only have been Malfoy. That slimy git!" Hermione was too wrapped up in her ranting to notice that everyone was looking at her. Molly was staring at an empty space apparently in shock. "Ron should've been mine! And now he's dead! What am I going to do now? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Dumbledore!"

"Hermione!" Molly finally snapped out of her stupor and spoke. "We've got to tell Albus!"

"This is all his fault!"

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur couldn't contain himself anymore. From the sound of it, the two women had something to do with the death of his youngest son.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to tell Albus anything? Did you plan to kill Draco?"

"Who said that?"

"You can't deny it Mum!" Charlie spoke. "We all heard you."

"B-b-b-but the silencing spell!"

"I removed the spell when you started speaking." Severus informed them both.

"Molly, did you kill our son?"

"No!"

"It wasn't supposed to be him! That slimy Slytherin Malfoy should've died on his own!" Hermione protested.

"I, we, didn't mean for this to happen!" Molly was shaking now as she cowered in front of Arthur's angry stare.

"Then what did you want to happen?" he growled.

"I just wanted to take Malfoy out of the picture so that Hermione could marry Ron!"

"Even after Ron told us that they were mated?"

"He never told us that!"

"He did Molly, he told us that he was a dominant mate to a veela who had been our family's enemy for a long time."

"But I~"

"Kingsley take them away please. I've heard enough." William and Charlie caught their father as he suddenly sagged.

"Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Hermione Jean Granger, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draconius Scorpius Malfoy." two aurors materialized behind each woman at the Head Auror's words. "You will be facing the tribunal in two days' time to determine your sentence." they were shackled with magic-dampening cuffs and dragged out of the house.

"You can't do this to us! You have no right!" Granger shouted in protest. Molly just hung her head in shame after finding out that she had a hand in the death of her youngest son.

"Arthur, I'm sorry to have to do this here." the man just nodded weakly. "I offer you my condolences. He was a brave young man. I shall take my leave." he nodded to the rest of the house and left.

XoxoxoX

"How are you feeling?" Gemini's soft voice drifted through his consciousness. Severus blinked slowly through the haze that covered him. He felt sluggish; his senses clouded with something he couldn't identify. The burning in his throat distracted him from everything else and only then did he realize it had been too long since he had last fed. He tried to open his mouth to warn her but all that came out was a growl. He was being taken over by his primal instincts and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Here," the sweet scent of his mate's blood wafted through his nose and his previously half-lidded eyes flashed open to reveal hungry ruby orbs.

"Gemini," he managed to whisper though he was fighting against his vampire. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he knew he had to feed.

"It's alright Severus, you can feed from me," at her words, he allowed his hunger to take over. He grabbed her arm and pulled it towards his mouth. His sharp teeth latching onto her wrist and he began to suck greedily at the life-giving blood flowing through her veins. The first taste of his mate's blood had his vampire humming in content, the presence of the creature receding to the back of his mind as he continued to feed. "Sev..." her voice sounded weaker, the way her body shifted made him pull back only to realize that he had taken more than her body could offer at the time. He quickly healed the puncture wounds as well as the cut she had made using his saliva and gathered her into his arms.

"I apologize. I did not mean to take too much of your blood." he settled her on the bed and watched in amazement as she smiled weakly at him.

"There's a blood replenishing potion on the bedside table." she whispered, and he was quick to take it. He helped her drink the potion he recognized was his own making and let her rest for a while.

"How do you feel?" he was taken aback when she giggled softly in response. "May I ask why you're laughing?"

"I just asked you the same question before you fed," she smiled at him, already recovered from the brief exhaustion the blood loss gave her.

"Why did you let me feed from you?"

"I am your mate, aren't I?"

"How do you know that?"

"The day you left our gazes met which caused the establishment of the bond. I did not realize it at the time; but I saw everything that happened to you. I saw your past, your present and even glimpses of our future together. I was overwhelmed with your memories and it was the reason I collapsed along with the fact that you rejected me."

"I~" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I truly apologize for my words. I did not mean them." she didn't answer, simply waited for him to continue speaking. "That day I found out that I was being controlled. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort had me under compulsion spells and even the Imperius. I had no idea that they were the ones pulling on my strings. I fear, I do not know who I really am." he lowered his gaze in shame, intent on hiding his feelings from his mate.

"Severus, the man that you are is the one who has been taking care of me and the boys." she said softly. "Severus Snape is the vampire who agreed to have his life linked to mine and his son, in order to protect his godson. You are the mentor that both Draco, Ronald and Harry needed when there was nobody else to care for them and to guide them. Without you by their sides, they would not have grown into the fine young wizards they are today. That is who you are Severus." she smiled when he finally looked up to face her once again. He met her gaze, hope shining in the onyx orbs she'd come to love. "And if Severus Snape is one more thing, it is that he is the mate of a young water nymph named Gemini Pomfrey. He is also the father of one Sebastian Draconius Prince."

"I truly am sorry."

"I know." she laid a hand on one of his clenched fists and rubbed her thumb on it until he relaxed. "Now, we must get up. The boys will wake soon."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Perhaps I should but Draco will come looking for me if I am not present at breakfast and Ron will surely worry. He hasn't forgotten what happened last week."

"Stay here," Severus said. "I'm sure Harry can take care of them for the day. You must regain your strength completely otherwise you would only prolong your weakened condition."

"Severus~" she tried to protest but a look at his worried gaze quelled anything she had to say.

"I will take care of the boys myself if that would make you feel better. Please, do not push yourself too hard."

"Alright Severus, I will stay in bed to rest." the beatific smile she received in turn was breathtaking and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I will get you some breakfast while I inform Harry that you will be lying in today."

"Very well." she resettled on the bed receiving a smile from her mate.

"I will return with your breakfast." he whispered as he tucked her in and took one hand. He left soon after giving her hand a kiss and Gemini could do nothing but smile. She knew it would take some time before their instincts settled and their bonds strengthened but they would work through it. After all, they would soon have their own children to care for and the boys would need their Mummy and Daddy together.

XoxoxoX

"Kingsley! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore inwardly grimaced at the sight of the Head Auror.

"I'm afraid this is not a social visit, Headmaster." Behind Kingsley walked three of his best aurors.

"Come, come, let us step into my office for a chat. No need for the students to be bothered by such a large group." The bearded man's twinkle was lost in the face of their government's authority. He had just barely managed to regain his position at the school and his reputation would no doubt be more damaged should the students get wind of what Aurors were doing at Hogwarts in the middle of a school day. "Run along now students, the aurors are just here to check on the school." Kingsley looked around the grounds to see that there were several younger students watching their interaction curiously. He nodded at the aurors behind him and turned to follow the Headmaster into the school and up to his office.

"Headmaster," Kingsley began once they were inside the privacy of the headmaster's office.

"Lemon drop?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Kingsley shook his head at the old wizard's attempts at delaying him. "You are being invited into the Ministry for an inquiry."

"An inquiry, you say?" Dumbledore leaned back into his chair at Kingsley's words. "About what, may I ask?"

"You are being investigated for your actions during the War."

"Ah, of course, of course." The bearded old man nodded sagely. "But what specifically? I'm afraid we've all done things we aren't proud of in the fight against Voldemort."

"More details will be given to you once at the Ministry." Kingsley replied.

"Ah, Kingsley! Could I speak to you in private? For old time's sake," Dumbledore looked at the Head Auror above his moon-rimmed glasses.

"I apologize Headmaster," Kingsley shook his head. "But I am in an official capacity at this moment."

"Very well." Albus grimaced. "When am I needed at the Ministry?"

"Now would be a preferable time." Shacklebolt said, watching the older wizard closely for he looked ready to bolt.

"That is such a short notice." The headmaster shook his head in denial. "Perhaps later this week," he bargained. "I do have to settle some of my affairs." Before he could make another move, he was hit by three simultaneous stunners and crumpled to the ground.

"He was going for his wand," Harry explained as he took off his glamour. Shacklebolt just shook his head, smiling ruefully at Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom who still had their wands trained on their former teacher.

"Thank you for the assist Lord Potter-Black. We got it from here." Harry just shook his head as he approached the prone form of his main manipulator. He slapped magic-dampening cuffs over Dumbledore's wrists and ankles before discreetly summoning the Elder wand. Harry had returned the wand to Dumbledore's body only to be shocked when the older wizard suddenly appeared during the Battle carrying the most powerful wand in existence. He was still the rightful owner of the wand, especially since his stunner was the first one to hit the former headmaster.

"I don't want to take any more chances." Harry said, meeting Kingsley's curious eyes as he did. "Those cuffs are attuned to my magical signature. Nobody else will be able to take them off." The head Auror just nodded. He knew that Harry had the right to claim a blood feud against the old man but decided to go through the proper channels so that others may claim justice against him.

"We'll contact you once the trial has been set." Kingsley offered Harry his hand before he took his leave, his two aurors following behind him with their prisoner in tow.

* * *

 **R &R please?**

 **aLy0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back but this is the end. It wasn't really meant to be a long story. I hope you still enjoy. Lemons in the chapter.**

* * *

"Kingsley! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore inwardly grimaced at the sight of the Head Auror.

"I'm afraid this is not a social visit, Headmaster." Behind Kingsley walked three of his best aurors.

"Come, come, let us step into my office for a chat. No need for the students to be bothered by such a large group." The bearded man's twinkle was lost in the face of their government's authority. He had just barely managed to regain his position at the school and his reputation would no doubt be more damaged should the students get wind of what Aurors were doing at Hogwarts in the middle of a school day. "Run along now students, the aurors are just here to check on the school." Kingsley looked around the grounds to see that there were several younger students watching their interaction curiously. He nodded at the aurors behind him and turned to follow the Headmaster into the school and up to his office.

"Headmaster," Kingsley began once they were inside the privacy of the headmaster's office.

"Lemon drop?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Kingsley shook his head at the old wizard's attempts at delaying him. "You are being invited into the Ministry for an inquiry."

"An inquiry, you say?" Dumbledore leaned back into his chair at Kingsley's words. "About what, may I ask?"

"You are being investigated for your actions during the War."

"Ah, of course, of course." The bearded old man nodded sagely. "But what specifically? I'm afraid we've all done things we aren't proud of in the fight against Voldemort."

"More details will be given to you once at the Ministry." Kingsley replied.

"Ah, Kingsley! Could I speak to you in private? For old time's sake," Dumbledore looked at the Head Auror above his moon-rimmed glasses.

"I apologize Headmaster," Kingsley shook his head. "But I am in an official capacity at this moment."

"Very well." Albus grimaced. "When am I needed at the Ministry?"

"Now would be a preferable time." Shacklebolt said, watching the older wizard closely for he looked ready to bolt.

"That is such a short notice." The headmaster shook his head in denial. "Perhaps later this week," he bargained. "I do have to settle some of my affairs." Before he could make another move, he was hit by three simultaneous stunners and crumpled to the ground.

"He was going for his wand," Harry explained as he took off his glamour. Shacklebolt just shook his head, smiling ruefully at Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom who still had their wands trained on their former headmaster.

"Thank you for the assist Lord Potter-Black. We got it from here." Harry just shook his head as he approached the prone form of his main manipulator. He slapped magic-dampening cuffs over Dumbledore's wrists and ankles before discreetly summoning the Elder wand. Harry had returned the wand to Dumbledore's body only to be shocked when the older wizard suddenly appeared during the Battle carrying the most powerful wand in existence. He was still the rightful owner of the wand, especially since his stunner was the first one to hit the former headmaster.

"I don't want to take any more chances." Harry said, meeting Kingsley's curious eyes as he did. "Those cuffs are attuned to my magical signature. Nobody else will be able to take them off." The head auror just nodded. He knew that Harry had the right to claim a blood feud against the old man but decided to go through the proper channels so that others may claim justice against him.

"We'll contact you once the trial has been set." Kingsley offered Harry his hand before he took his leave, his two aurors following behind him with their prisoner in tow.

XoxoxoX

 _ **Albus Dumbledore Arrested for the Deaths of Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy! Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley incarcerated.**_

 _ **Former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of all his titles. He has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss after his trial revealed his involvement in the past two Wizarding Wars. What brought the attention towards the former Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards was the sudden death of two of his former students - Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Six months after the Final Battle where Harry Potter bested the Dark Lord Voldemort in combat, an article released in the Daily Prophet caused the lives of these young people to become in grave danger. Mister Potter had been on a sabbatical with his husband - Frederick Weasley, recuperating from the Battle and away from prying eyes when an article stating that he had become dark was released in the newspaper. The printed story brought up an outcry from supporters and opposers alike.**_

 _ **According to Head Auror Shacklebolt and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, various letters were sent to Potter Manor stating everyone's opinions of the young man who defeated Voldemort. They were brought and sorted out by wards in order to protect the inhabitants, but a cursed letter managed to slip through. An elf brought the letter to its intended target who had been Draco Malfoy - a veela mated to Ronald Weasley and a young man who had been under threat by Minister Scrimgeour. Minister Scrimgeour had, just at the end of the Final Battle, attempted to take custody of the Malfoy heir through a previously unknown loophole in the coming of age law. It states that should an heir become an orphan - even if he is of age - he shall become a ward of the Ministry until he can prove himself to be worthy of his name and able to continue his line without the Ministry's guidance. That plan was thwarted by Lord Potter-Black himself when he stated that young Mister Malfoy was under his protection as the head of the House of Black.**_

 _ **Mister Malfoy who had not been in the best of his health succumbed to the curse in the letter two days after they received it and Mister Weasley being his bonded mate soon followed. The funeral for both young men was arranged by Lord Potter-Black and was held in the Malfoy Manor. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy were laid to rest next to the Malfoy clan - as is their right.**_

"I trust the article was to your liking," Severus asked Gemini as she prepared their breakfast. It was two weeks after the trial and Dumbledore's subsequent death by Dementor's Kiss along with the incarceration of his two minions.

"Luna did a wonderful job writing it." she agreed as she set a plate before him. "Harry did the right thing by funding the Quibbler in exchange for the Prophet."

"Daddy?" the soft and slow footsteps reached them along with the voice. They had performed the blood adoption ritual just days after Shacklebolt arrested Molly and Granger. Now, both boys lived with their respective parents and not together as brothers.

"Good morning Sebastian." Severus waited patiently for the dark-haired young man to reach him. Draco Malfoy had become Sebastian Draconius Prince, he'd lost the blond - almost white - hair, gaining the straight inky locks of his new father. In place of the former steely gray eyes, he received dark hazel orbs to go with his less-pointy face. His cheeks were rosier, gone was the former pallor and the haunted look he used to have. He became a happier child with his memories forever replaced with only those of his new family.

"Up!" he raised both arms up to be carried and his father obliged.

"Would you like some pancakes Seb?" Gemini kissed the top of his head and smiled when he nodded sleepily.

"Good morning everyone!" Fred ambled happily into the kitchen with his own little boy in his arms. Ronald Weasley died with his former identity. In his place was a young boy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Gareth Kale Potter-Black was the image of Lily Potter had she been a male but with his father's unruly hair.

"Mimi, have you seen George or Luna?" Harry walked behind his husband and straight to Gemini who was plating up more food for them.

"I saw George sneaking into Luna's bedroom last night."

"No?" the wonder in Fred's voice led a smirk to bloom in Harry's face.

"Really Mimi?" he asked the only mother figure he's ever had.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Of course, you wouldn't Mimi, I was just wondering why George felt he had to sneak around with Luna."

"I was not sneaking around with Luna!" said young man protested as he stepped into the kitchen. He kissed his nephew's messy red locks and walked straight to Gemini.

"I know what I saw George," she smirked at the young man.

"Oh really?"

"Hmm... I might've noticed a certain Angelina last night as well."

"Oh, so not _just_ Luna huh?" Harry chuckled at the older teen.

"George! I didn't know you had the...uh..." Fred trailed off at the glare he received from their mentor at the words he was about to say. "Guts to do that!" he continued smiling sheepishly at his spouse who was also giving him the eye for his not-so-subtle slip. His twin blushed to his roots at the mention of both young women and he refused to answer. Instead, he went right past Harry and Gemini and grabbed the pot of tea along with three cups which he put on a tray and then promptly left the kitchen to the snickering of the adults.

"Hey George, I was going to drink some of that." Harry's laughing comment earned him a mild stinging hex to his knee; and he crumbled to the floor laughing.

"Papa!" Gareth shouted in alarm at the sight of his other father clutching his knee.

"I'm alright baby," he said amid chuckles. "Uncle George just took the teapot and I was going to get my own drink."

"Alright, off the floor 'Ry. I'll make us all another pot." Gemini said sternly as she canceled the hex.

"Unca George mean!"

"Don't worry Kale, Uncle George and Papa are just kidding. They don't really mean it." Fred assured his former brother, now son. The boy pouted at his father but snuggled back into his arms anyway.

"I should get Luna a gift for the article." Harry commented as he once again saw the headline.

XoxoxoX

"You smell divine." Severus growled against Gemini's neck. He had stumbled upon her while she was in the shower and had not had the strength to stop himself from following her. She looked every bit the water nymph that she was as she stood under the spray of the hot water, rinsing herself off.

"Severus," their instincts were screaming at them to finish their bonding and they could do nothing to stop themselves. "Ha!" she breathed out harshly as he teased her neck with his fangs.

"Gemini," he whispered her name, the way each syllable rolled off his tongue made her shudder.

" _Please,"_ she moaned. "Severus," she responded in kind, finally pressing herself to his still-clothed chest.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked even as one hand began to tease at her breast while the other trailed down her side. "I fear I may not be able to stop if we should continue."

" _Severussss…."_ the elongation to his name snapped whatever control he might have had left and he growled once more. He hissed as skin touched skin, his magic reacting to his thoughts even without command. His hand trailed lower, touching her in her most intimate place finger slipping right into her folds without resistance but even so, he knew she was pure.

"So hot, so wet for me." her legs fell open further at his ministrations, head lolling back to lean on his shoulder as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

"Ahh! Sev…" unable to complete his name, it was the first time she had ever shortened it.

"That's it, Gemini," he spoke as he teased her nub with his thumb. "Come for me love," he smirked at the full-body shudder that wracked through her frame.

"Severus!" her arm raised behind her to grasp at the nape of his neck, slender fingers entangling in dark locks even as her climax overtook her. Severus trailed wet kisses on her neck as he stroked her through her orgasm. She was thankful for her mate's strength at that moment, for if it were not for his arms around her, she surely would have collapsed.

"My beautiful nymph," Severus trailed kisses onto the slender neck presented before him, canines dragging against soft skin. "Mine," his deep voice resonated against the tiled walls bringing another shudder to his pliant nymph's body. He let his sharp teeth graze hungrily at the bounding pulse point while his ears attuned to the frantic beating of her heart.

"Severus!"

"Gemini," he whispered against her ear once she finally calmed. He cradled her as he shut the water off, mesmerized by the half-lidded gaze she bestowed upon him and the sated smile she sported. He shivered at the trail of magic that dried them both on the way back to his bedroom but said nothing as he lay her down on his bed and stood under her scrutiny.

"Gorgeous," Gemini whispered reverently as she let her chocolate-colored gaze trail from his handsome face, frowning at the thickened scar on his neck before continuing her perusal onto the scarred chest. His stomach was flat and lightly toned, there was a smattering of hair around his belly button trailing just below his abdomen where his cock jutted out from a bed of the curly locks. The head was a deep red and she could see the large vein just beneath it pulsing wildly. She let her gaze continue their trail past his leaking shaft onto the scarred and lean legs until they reached his feet.

"Gemini," he gasped out hoarsely, her eyes flying up to meet his. Onyx eyes were hidden beneath rubies hungry for more than just blood. She understood his call for what it was - a plea for permission. He needed to feed both to complete their bond and to satiate his hunger but at the same time he also needed her permission to do so and to satisfy her in whatever way she needed to solidify their bond. She moved to lie on her side, grinning inwardly when his eyes followed her movements.

"Come feed Severus," she raised one hand in invitation and was unsurprised to find herself on her back once again but with her mate hovering on top of her.

"My mate," thin lips moved against her own. "My beautiful mate." Severus trailed fiery kisses to her neck, his lips and tongue leaving burning sensations in their wake. Her eyes fluttered close of their own accord as she let the sensations wash over her.

"Severus!" she gasped loudly feeling two fingers invade her as he teased first one then the second nub into hardness.

"So tight, so wet," Severus whispered huskily as he rubbed his arousal against her quivering thigh.

"I need you," she begged. "Please Severus," she met his gaze for an instant but lost herself to his ministrations once more when he crooked his fingers as he pulled them back. Gemini fell apart with his fingers still inside her and his name on her lips. She panted as she came down from her high, hands tightening around Severus' muscular arms while he pushed himself inside her.

"Fuck!" he growled against her lips, the heat around his turgid cock almost causing him to cum. "You feel so good around me," her body was pliant against his, moulding around him as if she was made just for him.

" _Severus,"_ she groaned hoarsely in reply, her hissing words making him bite down on her neck. She shuddered bodily as he drank from her, pull after pull of her blood enhancing the sensations, he awoke within her. He pulled out and thrust back in, the sound of skin slapping skin a lewd cacophony that echoed around their rooms. Lips met in a frantic kiss; fingers entangled together as they rushed to their completion. There was a build up of magic around them, one silver and one gold. Tendrils wrapped and danced around each other in a mesmerizing display of color.

"Gemini!" Severus' deep growl of his mate's name was echoed by her own scream of bliss as they tumbled over the edge of pleasure together. His fangs were once more buried in her neck, Gemini doing the same to him as their magics joined together in a final clash before disappearing in a bright light. Severus let go of Gemini's skin, leaving a parting kiss to his mating mark and smirking at the shudder his movement brought upon her. Their chests heaved as they breathed deeply after their intense coupling, Gemini meeting his dark onyx eyes boldly with a sated smile.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too, my nymph." Severus whispered against her soft lips. He rolled them over so that Gemini was lying on top of him, unwilling to leave her warmth as of yet. Severus could only smile as he listened to his mate drift off into slumber thinking of their future as husband and wife with their son. Silently, he swore he would do everything in his power to keep both Gemini and Sebastian happy with their life. He would continue to protect them as he had, including the rest of their odd family and then when the time was right, he would teach Sebastian how to use his wings so he could fly just like the angel that he was. Sebastian would be a happy child, loved and cherished by the people around him and he would bloom delicately as his nature demanded.

* * *

 **R &R, please and thank you!**

 **0;)aLy**


End file.
